Nothing Less, Nothing More
by callmekingx
Summary: Florence wants her revenge. Nothing less, nothing more. "I will destroy you and everything you have ever loved. Mark my words, Elena Gilbert" - Florence Abel. *On HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Florence & Kol [post & flashbacks] | Florence & Vivian [best friends- flashbacks & post] | Florence & Stefan [flashback-1970's to 1980's friendship- post crush]

Florence & Damon [possibly crush or enemy] | Florence & Niklaus [friendship, best friends] | Florence & Elijah [possibly friendship] | Florence & Rebekah [friendship- best friends] | Florence & Elena [enemies, later on friends] | Florence & Katherine [best friends, later on enemies] | Florence & Caroline [enemies, possible friendship] | Florence & Matt [possible crush] | Florence & Bonnie [enemies, possible friendship] | Florence & Silas [great friends]

"Why is it that -" I stopped to look in her brown eyes and I only smiled. "I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you" There was nothingness in her eyes. No guilt. No fear. "I mean you out of all people would know what I'm going through. There's no one left in the Gilbert family." I smirked at this, while she looked at the sun setting.

I only laughed before gripping onto the balcony bars. "Why does everyone around us die. While we sit here and grieve and think of the ways we could of saved them?" I asked her and she only shrugged. . "How did it feel when you killed Kol?" I asked her.

My face hardened. Fists clenched.

Elena Gilbert is now my slave. She will do everything I say and if not I will destroy everything she ever loved with no remorse.

"I will destroy you and everything you have ever loved. Mark my words, Elena Gilbert." - Florence Abel.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be different from the real story line after Kol's death and when they find the cure and all. I'm hoping it goes as planned. There will be new characters like Vivian Matthews who is played by Kate Beckinsale, and there is Carrie who is played by Isla Fisher; she won't be mention until later. She will be a witch that helps out Florence with tasks and stuff, then there is James Lockwood who is played by Tyler Hoechlin [werewolf]. Florence and James will have a frenemy type of relationship. No romance between them at all; they could try to kill each other. Just to let you know, I'm going to kill off one of the original characters that will start a feud. So be PREPARED!**

**But sadly in this story Kol is dead, but there will be flashbacks of their relationship.**

**She will fall in love with Stefan Salvatore, but it might not make it far. There might be a few moments between Florence and Matt but it might not mean anything and it might, we will see.**

**There will be scenes of violence, and coarse language. Some tortuous scenes. A LOT OF ELENA BASHING! Maybe 1 or 2 sex scenes [it won't be over the top tho, just saying']**

**#no hate , I love Elena and all but why did she have to kill Kol. She should have let Nik deal with Kol. **

**I don't own any of the original characters of Vampire Diaries, neither do I own the show although if I did there would be A LOT of changes and so on.**

* * *

**_~Welcome to a New Life~_**

• Florence Abel •

_Florence raced through the town of Mystic Falls, running the red lights and dodging other vehicles. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. Kol was in trouble. Apparently, the doppelgänger and the little hunter were planning on killing Kol to complete the hunter's mark - over her dead body. Her hands gripped the steering wheel and she screamed out in desperation. Why was it taking her so long to get the Gilbert's house? She began panicking and tears flooded her eyes. "Please don't die" She pleaded over and over. Her hands started to turn white because her grip was tight.  
_

_Tears now fell from her cheeks. They wouldn't stop, it's just the thought of losing Kol - she would go insane. She stepped on the gas. __200...240...250.. __Her mind was racing with different scenes of the things could go wrong. Her eyes lit up with hope once she pulled in on the street. The Gilbert residence was insight. She pushed the door open and flashed on the porch. She couldn't believe her eyes...he was on fire and screaming in agony. "Kol!" She cried out as the familiar feeling of her heart being broken into pieces. _

_She leaned up against the barrier in tears. The sound of footsteps from behind her grabbed her attention. She turned around to face her friend, Niklaus, his eyes were now filling with tears. His expression was nothing like Florence had ever seen. "What did you do?" He asked the doppelgänger and the little hunter. She explained that Kol tried to cut off her brother's arms. __Florence's eyes cleared before she stepped up and faced Kol's killers. "We will meet again, Elena" Florence said, darkly. "I will destroy you and everything you have ever loved. Mark my words, Elena Gilbert,"_

_ Elena looked at the two older vampires with sympathy.__She remembered Florence; Kol's fiancée. "Shall I start with Caroline, or Bonnie" Florence spat.__"Perhaps your little brother." __Niklaus stared at his friend with a pained expression. He watched the women run away from the scene. He knew then that the Florence he knows now, she will be forever gone._

* * *

Florence sat leaned back into the couch, with a bottle bourbon in her hands whilst taking gulps of the strong liquor. The apples of her cheeks stained with tears, that she cried. Florence was the one for letting her emotions getting the best of her; one of the many ways she'd remove them, was turning them off. Florence had done that so much, it seems never works anymore. Especially, now that Kol is gone - killed by a baby vampire and an amateur hunter. She scoffed and took another swig of the liquor. Her eyes drifted over to the fireplace. "You are so weak" Florence whispered to herself. _One...two...three.. fourteen... sixteen. _She counted the drained bodies that laid around the room. The pools of blood made her itch for more - Florence was out of control; she's gone and she's never going to come back.

She pushed herself off of the couch and stepped over the corpses of human beings. Her phone vibrated and got her attention. Florence raced to her phone. whilst unlocking it to see a message from her great friend, Niklaus. The vampire rolled her eyes. **Looks like you got your wish. Elena's brother dead.. Silas killed him. - Niklaus.** A smile approached her lips as she replied. **Excuse me, whilst I send a thank you card. How is she taking it? - Florence. **She took another swig of her liquor and felt vibrations from her phone in her hands. **Her emotions are gone - Niklaus.** Her lips pressed together and she let out a cold laugh. It took a few seconds for her mind to process his first text. Silas is alive. Her eyes widened in shock, before she hunched over and she vomited on the hardwood floors.

Her eyes found themselves on Elijah Mikaelson. "Fancy seeing you here" She said, while wiping the vomit off of her lips. His eyes gazed around the room and landed on her. Elijah was in shock. He never seen Florence in such state nor did he ever want to. Despite that she is a vampire but this wasn't her. - They were truly in love. Only a fool wouldn't notice it. Florence and Kol were soul mates. It's like someone ripped her heart out of her chest. "I came to check on you, but it seems I'm too late" He said, while carefully stepping over the corpses. "It looks that way" She took another swig of the liquor. "You know you don't need to stay here." She walked over to the original and gave him a smile. "So, how are you and Katherine doing?" She asked genuinely. Elijah couldn't help but to give a smile back. "We're doing great" He replied, whilst taking the bottle from her hands and taking a drink himself.

"Despite that Kol was never the one for emotions" Elijah said. "You clearly changed him, a bit" Florence chuckled, and taking the bottle back. "I guess he was one of my successes" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm the kind of girl who would actually try to change everything, and everyone to my liking." Florence admitted. "Clearly" He muttered. "..but you can't change everyone" He added, whilst making his way through the living room. "No shit" Elijah smirked at Florence. She took another swig from her bottle. "I think I should start cleaning up a bit, before the neighbors see this" She said. She moved over to one of the corpses, and dragged it towards a pile. There were sixteen bodies in the pile. A frown formed on her lips as she remembered the fear in the human's eyes.

* * *

_Florence drained the fourth victim, she dropped the women's body to the floor and grinned in satisfaction. The man in a grey tuxedo stepped in front of Florence on command and tilted his head to the left, his neck pumped with fresh blood. Her mouth watered of the smell of his blood. His name was Ben. "Looks like you won't make it to your wedding love" Florence whispered. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled bared her teeth, and plunged her fangs into his neck.__His body hit the with a thud._

**Florence**

_Her ears perked up to the sound of a familiar voice. It sounded so rich, before she knew it the feeling of a presence was in the room. It was Kol; he's dead it was just her imagination. "Kol" She questioned, with tears welding in her eyes. Only he didn't answer, he was gone within a blink of an eye. She saw her love - at least she thought she did. - Tears flooded her eyes, but she fought to keep them in. She saw the humans scared out of their wits... she loved it._

_She moved swiftly over to her next victim, within a minute her fangs dug into the man's neck. The familiar satisfying feeling made her smile into her victim's neck, and swayed her hips back and forth. The man's arms snaked around her waist and he slightly mocked her movements. She released her fangs from him and stared into the man's forest green eyes, they were alluring. _

_She pressed her lips against his; plump, soft pink lips moved in sync with hers. - It wasn't Kol, and it wasn't right. Is he there? He's gone and she could never embrace him ever again. Never again. It doesn't hurt to have fun, I mean it wouldn't mean anything to her. What satisfaction can she get from Kol when he's dead..none.  
_

_Florence felt disgusted with herself. His body fell to the ground as she snapped his neck. "I belong to someone else, love" She said with a saddened look upon her face. "Once" She muttered to herself, before letting a tear fall from her eye and down her cheek. A familiar chuckle came up from behind her, she snapped her head towards the women with dark brown hair, and hazel eyes; it was her best friend Vivian Matthews. Her arms were across her chest and the glossed lips were in a thin line. _

_"I heard what happened, Florence." Vivian's arms dropped to her sides. "I came as soon as I heard" Florence watched her best friend flash in front of her and embraced her into a hug. "I can't believe he's gone, Vivian" Florence cried out. Vivian stayed silent, whilst rubbing Florence's back. "What happened?" Vivian asked._

_"It was a baby vampire, and an amateur hunter, one of the five..."_

* * *

She finished moping the blood from the floors and made her way over to the couch, she plopped herself on the couch and let out a sigh. "That looks better" She clasped her hands together and faintly smiled. _This place will never be the same without Kol. _She thought to herself. _But it will do. _She kicked up her feet on the coffee table and rested her arms behind her head.

"It looks better" A voice startled her and she whipped her head towards one of her friends. It was Niklaus Mikaelson. She rolled her eyes and continued her resting. "Go away Nik, not in the mood for your pathetic remarks" Klaus only raised an eyebrow. "Same old Florence" He flashed a smile. "Want to pay Mystic Falls a friendly visit?" He asked, whilst walking over to the couch.

"I rather watch it burn" She muttered, before devouring a piece of the cheesecake. "I can't leave, Nik. This was mine and Kol's home" Florence added, but Niklaus only laughed at her response. "I suppose you're right, but you can't torture yourself" Niklaus said. "Look at the things you can do without Kol around, I mean we could bond more." He grinned, but in reply he had a pillow smacked into his face. "No, we won't _bond _more" She mimicked his accent and laughed. "I already see you enough, getting quite tired of it" He shook his head and placed the pillow to the side. A devious grin appeared on the hybrid's lips.

"You can avenge him as you promised..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the original character of The Vampire Diaries, nor the T.V show.. sadly.**

**Florence/ Kol - Korence , Fol  
****Florence/ Stefan - Storence, Flefan****  
****Florence / Matt - Malorence, Flatt **

**Anyways, this is my second chapter. I'm pretty proud of it... I kept rewriting it, and rewriting it. I'm finally happy with this one. So there is Klorence, Korence [pretty happy about it] I actually love Florence now. I actually want to say that to them for a long time haha. It's true.  
I feel bad for what she said to Elijah, but I think this kind of thing will happen to them for a long while... but they will set their differences and she'll get over it. **

**Florence is older than Kol, she is twenty-four, and well he is twenty- two or twenty-three. ****She was a witch when she was human - but who's blood turned her and how in the hell did she die. ****Florence and Silas are about to become great buds. Vivian in the next chapter[ flashbacks ] and maybe more flashbacks of Korence! Bonnie in the next chapter.**

**Don't want to bore you with ranting on.**

**I do not own VAMPIRE DIARIES, if I did Kol would be alive.**

* * *

_**~Face The Music/ Tortuous/ Silas~**_

**"...you can avenge him as you promised" **

Her eyes closed and while her finger tips touched the piano keys. The tears still stained the apples of her cheeks. Her long brown hair fell down her back, and shined in the dimmed lights in the room. Her pursed together into a thin line, she fought back more tears. The more she played she felt more numb; one of her best qualities, also one of Kol's favorite things about Florence. Her love for music and the way she played.

_Not really sure how to feel about it. _

_Something in the way you move._

_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

She sang softly with her eyes closed and her knees pressed tightly together. Florence swayed back and forth to the melody, as she played. It was beautiful sight for others as they watched her play. They had no idea who, or what she has lost. Florence has lost everything. Her mother, and her father, her two younger sisters and now Kol. If you were smart enough you would realize how much pain the vampire was going through. Her eyes were closed, so you couldn't see the pain inside them. Her head dropped as she played, the tears were now falling from her dark brown eyes. _You can avenge him as you promised. _Klaus' words sunk in and she remember as they were children, she and Kol made a pact. If one was to be killed, you avenge them. She hoped it would never come to it, but it has and Kol was the one to die. Not her.

She continued with her singing and slightly peaked towards her audience. As she played, she heard their hearts pump inside their chests. It took a lot of her strength to not rip them apart. Klaus watched his friend with a bottle of bourbon in his hands, and never in his life had he heard her play. He was obviously impressed by her musical fingers, and he smiled genuinely as she played. He spotted the Salvatore's across Mystic Grill and smiled wide whilst raising his glass at the brothers. He turned his attention back to Florence.

The crowd cheered as Florence finished. A smile grazed on her lips as she bowed, and walked off the stage. Florence made her way over to Klaus and she rolled his eyes at him as he grinned at her. "Never knew you could play" Klaus said, with the grin that irritated Florence the most. "I'm surprised that Kol never told you, I mean the guy loved to brag" Klaus frowned. "No, actually he never told anyone for that matter." Florence shrugged and took the bottle of bourbon from his grip and took a swig. "He was the one that introduced me to music. One of the many things he loved about me" Florence said, while handing Klaus the bottle. "What are those many things?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. She only laughed, but her facial expressions changed once the Salvatore brothers came towards her. "Stefan! Damon! Please by all means, join us for a drink!" She exclaimed. "Then I could give you the reasons why I want to kill you and the pathetic doppelgänger, because I could name a few reasons." Klaus smiled.

She lifted a finger and whispered something inaudible for anyone to hear. Florence took out a piece of paper and grinned. "I even made a list of things" Damon rolled his eyes at her. "We are-" Damon was cut off by Florence laughing uncontrollably. "If you're hear to ask for our help, I think you need to reconsider that Salvatore- you all had something to do with Kol's death. So, walk along" She spat. "Silas is in Mystic Falls" Stefan blurted out. Florence's grin turned into rage. The glass that now was broken from the tight grip she had on it. "Isn't that just peachy" She snarled. "I think Kol and myself warned every one of the dangers that he can cause, but everyone is too damn selfish to listen" She wiped the drink on her jeans. "I need the cure, I don't want to be a vampire anymore" She mocked them, with a grin planted on her face. Anyone would want to smack it off; Damon included. "Get over yourself!" She threw her hands up and stared at the brothers.

"Who cares if the doppelgänger is no longer a human" She said with a smile. "That way she won't die right away when I get my hands on that little neck of hers, I'd keep an eye on her boys. She could be gone the next day and will be in my possession. Let's just say that's another reason Kol loved me, I can be very tortuous" She said, while the veins under her eyes appeared and the way she smiled the white fangs appeared. Florence grabbed the bartender and launched her teeth into the boy's neck. "You will forget this ever happened" She growled. "I will be seeing you all later... " She said, before flashing out of the Mystic Grill.

* * *

Florence had walked inside the Mikaelson mansion, with a scowl on her face. She threw her jacket on the couch and plopped down before letting out a sigh. "Fancy seeing you here Elijah" She said, with no expression at all. He walked over from the shadows and shook his head. "Why would you get yourself involved with Klaus, that's what got Kol killed" Elijah said. Florence only laughed. "I have nothing better to do" She looked up at Elijah, and pursed her lips "Why not, Klaus is good company" She added. It didn't impress Elijah; he always thought Florence was a smart girl. He thought wrong but he knew how to felt to lose someone who you truly loved. He lost a lot of things.

Florence stared at the wall with a saddened look. "I guess I should have left you guys when I had the chance" She dropped her head down. "...why didn't you guys compel me to forget?" She asked, as she played her the engagement ring. "No one had the guts... you were apart of our family and I don't think Kol could _ever _let you go" She felt the tears in her eyes. "I wish you guys did, I mean I wouldn't be in this place now" She glared up at Elijah and laughed to herself. "It disgusts me on how much you two look-alike" Florence said. Elijah was taken back from her words and he frowned at the sound of that. "I'm sorry" Elijah was cut off when Florence was in front of him in seconds.

She touched his cheek with a carelessly and looked down at her feet. "I'm here to avenge your brother's death, and I'm not going to rest until I have each and everyone's head on a silver platter" She spat, her face hardened and she flashed out of Elijah's sight. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, never in his life had he seen Florence in this stage. Nor, did he ever want to. She was hurt... it was a matter of time before everything they loved about her was gone.

* * *

_Kol and Florence walked the gravel roads with smiles on their faces. It different for them back when they were children - it was easier to love one another. Kol always loved Florence for her free spirit and her loving character. She would always put everyone else first and help others when they needed her help. - Florence was a witch, a powerful one as well. She healed the sick, and she helped the injured. - Kol touched her hand with his and he couldn't help but to smile as he done so, he loved her after all. He never had the guts to tell her. _

_She smiled down on Kol and took his hand in hers, whilst pulling him towards the edge of the forest. He laughed as she tried her hardest to pull Kol. "I want to show you something" She whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine. He smiled and let Florence take him towards the cliffs. "My magic is getting stronger day by day and... well you'll see once we get there" She dragged him along, whilst she would rant on about magic, Kol never got annoyed by it. He loved hearing about it. _

_Once they got to the cliffs, she turned to look at Kol with a smile. "Watch" She whispered, as she got on her knees. Kol watched her in confusion. A smile grew on his face as he watched a lily grow from the rocks. It was a beautiful sight. Her eyes gazed up towards Kol, and her smile grew. "Here" She picked up the flower and handed it to Kol. "Let's make a pact" Kol spoke up. He took the Lily in his hands and smiled down on Florence, before pulling up on her feet. "We won't let anyone destroy our bond and if they do, we destroy them" She smirked and nodded her head. "Deal"_

* * *

Florence walked the streets of Mystic Falls, with a bottle of bourbon in her hands. She walked and walked, but it seemed she wasn't heading anywhere soon. Her lips were cracked and the tears were gone. She was finally numb, she didn't turn off her emotions. Never had the guts to do it. She seen what it does to people. She was already a heartless bitch as Damon put. It caused her to laugh a little. She remembers the first time she had a encounter with Damon. She beat him to death and snapped his neck - Their relationship was simple. _Stay out of my way, and I won't kill you. _The funny thing was they were actually friends... her and Stefan also.

Her and Stefan had a _thing _as people would put it nowadays. She smirked to herself as she took gulps of the drink in her hands. _I can be tortuous. _It repeated inside her head. That might have been that thing she hated about herself - her temper is much worse than Kol's, Klaus' or even Rebekah's put together. In fact, that's why Klaus liked her, they had things in common... they hate for their parents. Florence's parents weren't the best company to have around, when she was a vampire. They hated her. She began hating them.

"Florence" The voice had grabbed her attention, she stopped dead in her tracks. She gulped, before picking up her paste. "Florence! Where are you?" The sound of a little boy's voice echoed through the voice. Her eyes widened and she dropped the bottle to the ground. It was Kol. Florence turned to face Kol, to find him leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face. She felt fear, and went to turn around but she found him leaning up against another tree. Soon it finally hit her. A smile appeared on her lips.

"_...Silas_"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters... sadly.**

**This chapter will contain coarse language.**

* * *

_**~ The City That Never Sleeps / Ace of Clubs / Katrina ~**_

**"...Silas"**

"If you think I'm going to bring your little witch. Think again" She shouted, her lips were in a tight smile. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "If you are trying to seduce me with impersonating Kol. It won't work" She said, very mono-tone. "I was hoping it would" He smirked, and slightly pushed himself off of the tree. "I don't need you to find me, _my little witch_" He said mockingly. "I do require your assistance" She crossed her arms tightly against her chest, and smirked mischievously.

"The famous Silas requires my assistance" She said, amused by this. "I suppose I could give you my co-operation, you did in fact kill Jeremy Gilbert" She unfolded her arms, and made her way over to Silas. "You could of waited and let me tear him to shreds" She muttered, very irritated. "So, you will consider" He asked, with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Why not" She said, with a smirk planted on her face. "Silas, what exactly do you want me to do?" Florence dropped the smirk and watched Silas in amazement.

"I need you to find me a witch, preferably a women named Carrie." He said, "She's one of the descendants of a powerful witch clan - my personal favorites - anyways this women is special" Florence bit her lip. "May I ask why?" She quirked an eyebrow, before taking a seat on a fallen trunk. "Yes, but keep a clear mind if you will" She nodded reluctantly, as Silas continued. "She's immortal" He was amused by her sudden interest. "And where do I find this witch of yours"

* * *

Florence walked the streets that were flooding with humans, who weren't soaked in vervain. It was New York City, one of her many favorites to visit. Especially, in the 1940's where she had met the infamous Damon Salvatore, and befriended him immediately. They would go on a killing-sprees, or strut in the famous clubs and feast on the drunken human's. This was a city that never sleeps.

A smile approached her lips as two familiar people came into view. "Well, well if it isn't Damon Salvatore and the doppelganger wench." Florence said, with a grin smeared on her face. Damon shot Florence a glare. She had her hands up in surrender. "Ay, Rebekah's words not mine, but I can't help to agree with Rebekah. It does suit her but I'm sure I can find a million other names that are much worse than that"

Elena watched the older vampire who eyed her with disgust. Damon who was slightly annoyed with Florence's presence, who then grabbed Elena's arm and walked away from Florence. "So, what brings you here in New York City?" She asked, while catching up with the two. "Take a hint, Florence" Damon said, "We don't want you here, so do us a favor and leave"

"We?" Florence asked, "I'm pretty sure that Elena can make her own decisions, but we all know her decisions seem to... backfire" Damon had turned to face Florence, and watch her burn holes in the back of Elena's head. "What are you doing in New York City?" Damon asked, with concern. "I always come here and I'm running some errands.." She said, with a smile. Somehow, the older Salvatore wasn't convinced.

Damon had learned a few things about Florence Abel; one being she had quite the charm [which works on just about everybody] two being she couldn't always be trusted [he learned that the hard way] three being she didn't just visit a city or town for nothing. Damon wondered what she was up to. He thought of ways to get her to confess, possibly get her drunk or drain her and tortue the answers out of her. He smirked at the thought.

"...and I miss my days in the city that never sleeps"

* * *

Inside the _Ace of Clubs, _one of Florence's personal favorites to drink both booze and blood. Nowadays, teens and older filled the club. Some were grinding or up in each other's throats, or they were drinking like their lives depended on it. The sight of this club and the fact it stills stands impressed Florence. She pushed herself through the crowd.

A smirk formed on her lips as she approached the silk covers that blocked an entry to the hotel. It disappeared once she saw a fairly younge girl with lace top, and with shorts that show her curves and show half of her ass. She smelled the fresh blood that oozed out of the bite mark on the side of her neck. She's getting closer.

She entered the hotel entrance and walked the hallways that had red velvet as the carpet, gold chandeliers and walls painted chocolate brown. It was like a fantasy once you entered. It was a famous hotel, but mostly used by vampires who bring their snack(s) to their rooms, and well feed. - perfect diversion.

Florence reached the end of the hall, and entered room _127b. _She watched her fellow companion. He sat on the white leather couch, with five women surrounding him with half naked and bite marks scattered on their bodies. "I see you haven't changed" She said, with a smile on her face. "_Ah! Florence Abel!" _The young man exclaimed, pushing the ladies off of his lap.

"Derek Fletcher, it's nice to see you again. I mean it's been centuries" A devious smirk smeared on her face. "Yes, indeed it has" He said, wiping the fresh blood on his face. "So, what brings you here?"

Derek Fletcher was the owner of the Ace of Clubs - he was human then - Florence had entered and he fell in love with her beauty, but he understood she was spoken for. They had become very good friends, and she turned him and for that, he promised her that he would help her with anything...

"I need your help" Florence said. Guess that favor is now. "I'm at your service, Ms. Abel" He bowed and made his way to his very good friend. "Help me find a witch.. her name is Carrie and she is very _valuable _to me." She asked, with the same hope that Silas had. _That Kol had. _

"Consider it done..."

* * *

Florence woke up in one of the hotel rooms, with two drained bodies on each end. She remembered everything that had happened... it put a smile to her face. Derek and Florence actually shared things they haven't shared; about their families, things they wanted to do as humans, different things that made them happy. Florence loved every minute of it. She never did something like that. With Kol or anyone.

Surprisingly there was no sex.

"I see you've been busy" Vivian said, and it startled Florence. "Take a shower, get dressed! We are going out" Vivian said with a huge grin on her face. "Why?" Florence eyed her friend very confused. "I found Katherine, well I didn't but the doppelganger, and her new best friend Rebekah" A smile approached Florence's face. "So, where is Katrina?" Vivian flashed in front of Florence, and leaned towards her. "It's your least favorite place" She said. "Canada?" Florence asked, with a quirked eyebrow - most think it was cute when she done so. "No, Pennsylvania" She exclaimed, while shoving the human off of the bed.

"Well, I guess we'll head on over there and reunite with my old friend"

* * *

**This chapter isn't so bad, I guess. I had to keep re-writing it and re-writing it. FINALLY, I was fed up and stuck with this one.**

So, both Florence and Niklaus have a witch they need to find.

Derek Fletcher is played by Lucas Til, [I thought of picking a hot guy to play him and he was the first guy that popped into my head, apart from Nathaniel Buzolic. So, she created him and they were inseparable and it might be possible that he might betray her, or they might get romantically involved.

Carrie will be talked about through out the next chapters, she won't find her just yet.  
Flashbacks of Florence's life in Pennsylvania and why she hates it. Possibly more Korence.**More of Elena insults... Katherine insults. **

**You know the drill!**

Follow, Favorite, Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOD! Silas, and Stefan are doppelgangers. Shit son! Anyways, Florence will do something she should of done long time ago, and it's something she might regret. For the prom, Florence is going. She is going with a man... can't say but not the next chapter but the next one and it'll be Pictures of You, and a Korence moment[almost] I have a plan for Florence when Niklaus goes to New Orleans, but someone will die in that chapter. Walking Dead, and Graduation chapters are planned out. I'm so excited, and maybe in the next five or six chapters STORENCE [maybe, I'm not to sure, and with this chapter their relationship will not bloom but it's the start. I'm also -iffy- on how I'm going to make them realize. Who knows, I'll think of it. ANYWAYS, enjoy.**

& Remember kids, I do not own the Vampire Diaries, neither do you. But one can dream.

Elena bashing, Katherine bashing. Moments of truth. A almost Storence moment.

* * *

_**~ American Gothic ~ **_

Florence and Vivian roamed the town of Willoughby, Pennsylvania. Apparently, this was the place where Katrina had been hiding, doing God's know what. Florence wasn't to happy of the place Katrina had chosen; this was one of the places that changed Florence's life drastically. She had witnessed death of many children, and there was witch craft involved. It angered her even more.

"This place hasn't really changed" Vivian spoke up, before smirking at her best friend who was as annoyed as ever. "Cheer up! You're acting like Stefan!" Vivian exclaimed, and a smirk appeared on Florence's face, and she scoffed before opening the diner door for Vivian. "How are the Salvatore brother's?" Vivian asked with a grin on her face, and Florence turned to face her and shrugged her shoulders. "Dead to me" The older vampire said, through her teeth. "So, is that doppelganger" She added.

"I'm sure they are" Vivian muttered, before sitting beside Elena, and Florence sat on the other side. "Hello Katrina" Florence said, with a smile. "Bekah, _bitch" _She said, turning to Elena and giving her a cheeky grin. "How's my favorite doppelganger?" Florence asked, turning to Katherine. The younger vampire smiled at Florence and shrugged her shoulders. "I could of been better I guess," Florence nodded her head, and licked her teeth before titling her head to the side. "So, what in the hell are you doing here in Willoughby?" She spat, before her eyes fell on the fork in her hand and she snatched it before plunging it Katherine's leg.

Katherine winced in pain, and pursed her lips before whispering something to Florence with a smirk on her face. "Is that so" Florence said, taking off the bracelet on her wrist before putting on Katherine. Within a second, Katherine's hand started to desiccate. Elena and Rebekah felt the need to take flight and leave Florence to kill Katherine, but they needed that cure. "Got it from a friend; a witch preferably - as soon as that hits your heart, you'll be dead just like that" With a snap of Florence's fingers, Katherine's arm was grey, and she started to panic. "How come it doesn't work on you?" Rebekah asked, with her eyes widened. "I'm the owner of the bracelet" Florence said, staring at Katherine's arm.

"If used on another vampire, they die. Never tried it on a original, _yet"_ Rebekah gulped. She wasn't afraid of Florence in general; but she was afraid of what she is capable of; the few things she has learned from Florence over the years is that she is unpredictable, just like Kol. "Now, where is that cure Katrina?" Florence said, gently running her fingers along Katherine's arm. Elena spoke up, "Before you kill her, I need her bracelet, watch, earrings" Florence looked at her confused, and eyed Katherine. "I'm meeting _em" _Florence raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. "Give her your stuff - don't worry you can still move with it on but, it'll only make it go faster, so hurry" Florence hissed, with a grin. Katherine started to remove her jewelry, and handed them to Elena.

"And your other bracelet" Elena said, but Katherine shook her head. "That's my daylight bracelet, it's daytime outside and I'm gonna need it" Katherine said, "Besides, it's not gonna work on you" Florence smiled. "Fine, I'm going to need that jacket though" Katherine just glared at Elena, but Rebekah tried to grab Katherine's throat. She wined, and finally handed over her jacket to the doppelganger. "This will never work, you know. The bad haircut, the doe eyes. You'll never pass for me." Katherine stated, but Elena thought for a moment. "You'll never pass for me" Florence laughed, and was amused by all of this. "Throatier, more mannish." Rebekah said, and Vivian giggled.

"You'll never pass for me" Elena said, while Vivian was laughing. "There we go" Vivian exclaimed, as Florence laughed. "You're all pathetic" Katherine said coldly. "You're all pathetic" Elena mimicked. " Oh, perfect. Just the right level of contempt and hidden insecurity." Rebekah said, with a smile on her face. "Almost there. Something's missing." Elena said, while looking under the table. "Your shoes. I want your shoes" Katherine looked at her with disbelief. "Give the lady what she wants" Florence said.

* * *

"So, Katrina" Florence says, annoyed of her presence in front of her and twirling a bloodied fork in between her fingers. A lady interrupted the awkward silence between the four women. "Here's your food, is that everything?" She questioned, and Rebekah nodded before taking a bite of her food. "Mm. You know, it's funny. I've always been a little envious of the legend that is Katherine Pierce. The way you could wrap men around your little finger, the way Elijah betrayed Klaus for you, the way the Salvatore brothers stumbled head over heels for you. And yet, here we are, all these years later, in a town that you've had to compel into liking you." Florence laughed, along with Rebekah.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. It's really more sad than funny." Rebekah adds. "You know you can't split the cure with Elena, right?" Katherine sneers. "She doesn't want it" Rebekah replied. Florence couldn't believe that Rebekah wanted this cure - Rebekah wants a normal life. Florence laughed on the inside. "You mean you want a do-over. Well, guess what. You can't have it. The cure will only take away your immortality. Everything else you hate about yourself, you'll still wake up with that in the morning. And you won't even be able to compel yourself a friend." Katherine said.

"Ouch" Florence said. Katherine smiled, but it disappeared once Rebekah grabbed her hand and crushing the bones in here hand. They were interrupted by the Salvatore brothers. "Viv, go check on Elena" Florence whispered in Vivian's ear and within a second she flashed out of the diner. "Ladies, playing nice?" Stefan asked, and he and Damon's eyes fell on Florence and a smile approached her lips. "I was wondering when you tools would show up" Damon scoffed, and purposely crushed her against the wall. "There goes the neighborhood." Katherine said, annoyed and watched a very amused Florence.

"I see you got Katherine already" Damon said, "You're losing your touch, evil one" Florence cupped her face in her hands and sighed. "I'm bored" Damon groaned, "Congratulations! Could you now leave?" He said coldly, and crushed her against the wall again. "Nah," Florence replied. "Where's Elena?" Stefan asked Rebekah, and Florence replied, "Oh, I killed her" A cheeky grin appeared on her face as she turned to the brothers.

* * *

" So let me get this straight: I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat, and then I end up in a box, right? I don't think so." Rebekah questioned, the Salvatore brother's plan. "I for one think it's an excellent idea, then I could kill her with ease" Florence interrupted, but they brother's ignored her. Damon says, "What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?" Katherine shrugged, but a smile smeared on her face.

"I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead." Katherine says, "She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him—an Original brother, impeccable taste." Both Rebekah and Florence said, "Elijah." They were all surprised that out of all people he would be friends with Katrina, but Florence knew he had feelings for her. It was something about the Petrova's. "Elijah's here" Damon asked surprised, but Stefan cut in on questioning Elijah's impeccable taste, because he was friends with her. "Oh, when I say friend, I mean _friend"_

Damon, and Rebekah groaned in disgust. "I think I just threw up a little. _You _and Elijah! Oh, that's rich" Florence exclaimed, while getting a smile out of the Salvatore brothers. "It probably took him about 10 seconds to realize that she wasn't me, at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest" Katherine said, with a smirk on her face. Florence just shook her head, while Stefan threatened Rebekah about not getting the cure. She replied, "Fine. They were supposed to meet at the gazebo in the park" Stefan nodded, "I'll go talk with Elijah"

"You go deal with Elijah, Katherine will take us to the cure" Rebekah said, "No, she won't. The cure is my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus" She protested, and her eyes darted over to Florence who was laughing. "You're going to broker deal with Klaus?" Stefan shook his head, before saying the best thing she has heard all day. " No. She's gonna get Elijah to broker the deal for her. That's why you need your little friend, isn't it? Some things never change, Katherine." Damon agreed, where as Florence actually cut her some slack. She has been on the run for years, she wouldn't blame her for wanting her freedom. Florence respected that - the cure is hers, it's Florence's to give to Silas, and she needs to find that witch. Then he'll get the little witch to drop the veil.

"Fine. Move. You'll have to follow me" Katherine said, and with that Katherine, Damon and Rebekah left.

* * *

"So, you and the gang are trying to find this cure" Florence questioned, but Stefan ignored her. She grabbed his arm and shoved him into the wall. "You aren't the only ones that want that cure, Stefan" Florence said, and he just looked at her with shock. "Silas?" He questioned, but Florence shook her head. "No, if I was Silas I'd have you all dead. Trust me, I'm not Silas." She replied, "I meant what I said though, with Kol gone. You out of all people knew how I felt" Stefan's eyes softened, somehow he knew that the Florence he knew back then was still there.

"Why do you want the cure?" Stefan asked, "To die how I should of" Florence said, surprisingly truthfully. Stefan nodded, and watched as Florence's grip on his arm loosened. He grabbed a hold of her arm. "There's only one dose, Florence" Stefan said and she nodded. "Why don't you use it for something useful, Stefan, like kill Silas. You have no idea what the man is capable of" She said, before leaving Stefan, who was obviously thinking of her suggestion. Florence is right.

* * *

Florence sat on the counter, in the diner. Two drained humans. Florence wasn't angry, but she was stressed and that made her angry. She lost her chance to the cure. She would either take it herself or give it to Silas, or possibly shove it down his throat. Either way would be fine for her. Soon, the Salvatore brothers came inside with Elena Gilbert.

"So, did you get the cure or what?" Florence asked, twirling a knife between her fingers. "Nope" Damon replied, and with that Florence grabbed his throat and pushed him into the wall, while showing her vampire visage. "What do you mean?" Florence asked, darkly. She obviously didn't have the patience for anyone or anything. "Your best friend tricked us" Damon managed to speak. "Who? Katrina?" She asked, loosening her grip. "Isn't that just peachy, sorry Damon. It's been a very irritable week, or for the past few weeks actually" Her eyes landed on Elena.

"I should of killed you when I had the chance" Florence muttered, "You're not worth it, I guess. I'm going to safe myself a hassle and leave your precious doppelganger, _when I get the cure" _Florence added, with a smirk. "So, you find me that cure. I guess Elena doesn't have much time" Florence flashed out of the diner with a smile on her face. Florence knew that what was going to happen next is something she'll regret.

She's tired of showing her emotions. Florence has no idea why she couldn't kill Elena there. She had a chance... because that part of Florence never existed. Her emotions get the best of her. She should of turned them off when Kol died, and would of saved her from the tears. She turned the alley way before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing will stop me! I'll get my revenge on that bitch. I'll get Silas his witch, and the cure so you can come back. I can't stand it anymore Kol. I'll avenge your death." She whispered, "Turn it off, _turn it off" _


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry if you wanted Florence to kill Elena, trust me I do to. I just think it'll be too easy, and it would be too fast. Well, if Elena is gone and dead, where's the fun for Florence to torment her, or torture her and make her life living hell. She did say she can be tortuous. I'm going to have so much fun writing Florence and Elena scenes, they are indeed enemies and Florence does want her dead but Florence's feelings always get the best of her, and she can't think straight so she acts on impulse. When Kol comes back as a ghost. Florence and Kol will team up. The gruesome twosome. HEHE! Remember, Kol and her have been together since they were children. So, there is tons of things about them, and why they stayed together. They are alike but different in areas. We get to explore those thinga-minjjas!**

**I actually love Damon's and Florence's relationship, honestly I just love it. They have that frienemy, flirty, tormenting relationship. && I'm going to have so much fun with a emotionless Florence.**

**I DO NOT OWN TVD**

**[but one can dream]**

* * *

_**~ Closer / 1517 / The Deal ~**_

It's been an hour and a half, since Florence turned off her emotions and has been leaning against a wall in the alley. She would need to move eventually, but for now, she need to stand there and embrace her emotion free self. Even though Florence's emotions were gone_, _she still feared of what exactly she was capable of doing without her emotions. What kind of person was she when they were gone? Especially, thinking of her past and her enemies made her feel giddy inside. She'll be able to do anything without regret. She smiled, and ran her fingers through her hair before letting the feeling of being free take over.

A smell of blood came to her senses - she doesn't even care of the bloodlust and what harm she could do to the human. Rip them apart, make their insides their outsides. She snapped her head to a man's direction, who was holding the side of his face and limping into the alley way. The sweet smell of copper hit the back of her throat and she let out a growl as the rush of hunger hit her. She flashed in front of the man, and he gasped in shock. "Sorry, didn't see ye' there" He said, still holding the side of his face. "It's fine" She said, looking at her nails then back at the man.

"Has anybody ever told you that it's dangerous at night" He ignored her, and brushed past her. She felt slightly annoyed by this man. She then side swept him and gave a wicked smile. "Listen sweetheart, I have no money but if ye' plan on staying 'til morning. I'll give it to ye' then" A smirk appeared on the man's face. It disgusted Florence a bit. Men were so forward in this era. He dropped his hand and it revealed a gash above his eyebrow. Florence stared at it for a brief moment. Her eyes landed on his, and she let out a vicious growl pushing him on the wall.

The guy was frozen at her actions, and he winked at her. "Finally, got myself a fighter" Florence smirked, and pressed her body against his and she pressed her lips against his neck. "Can't you see darling, I'm going to kill you" She backed up from him, with a pout. "I'm going to drain every last drop from your body until it goes limp. Tear you apart with my teeth" He raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "You too cute, doll face" The man ran his fingers down her body, and she showed her vampire visage.

"Thanks, I get that a lot" She replied, before plunging her fangs into his neck and draining him dry. She dropped his limp body to the ground, although he was still alive, he'll take his last breath sooner or later. She leaned down and looked into his green eyes before compelling him, "You'll forget this happened - if you're still alive" She added, and stepped over his body with a grin. "Thanks doll face" She mocked him, before flashing out of the alleyway.

* * *

She sat in Mystic Grill, before she overheard teenagers talking about prom. A grin appeared on her face as she set down her drink and thought about it for a minute. She's defiantly going to this prom. Florence stood up and brushed herself off before leaving Mystic Grill. "Why are you still in Mystic Falls?" A familiar voice came up from behind her. A smile appeared on her face as she turned to the blue-eyed vampire. "You thought I would leave without my goodbye kiss" Florence teased, crossing her arms against her chest. "I don't like you" He said, pointing a finger at her and brushing past her. "Congratulations! Your father will be so proud" A wicked smirk was on her face as she said it. Damon turned around, with a smile. "Kol would be proud of you too. So, how's he doing these days?" Damon asked, returning that smirk.

"He's dead" She said bluntly, "That card doesn't work on me" She spun on her heel, and was caught off guard by Damon's reply. "I'll get you the cure, as long as you leave Elena alone" She stopped in her tracks and turned to Damon. "Damon, let me ask you a question" He watched her turn around to face him completely, and he was unaware of what she'll do next. "What would you do if someone kill Elena, or Stefan?" He raised his eyebrow and went to reply but she beat him to it. "I've been with Kol, since we were children. Do you know what it's like to have something you loved so much, being taken away from you?" She spat. Damon just watched her, waiting for her to break down. To cry. To do something so, he could kill her.

"Would you like that feeling Damon?" She threatened him, but he just stood there eyeing her. "I heard prom's tonight. So, what color is your tie?" She asked, and he was actually amused by her strange behavior, and her mentions of prom. "Black" He replied, and she smiled. "Good, now will you Damon be my date to the prom?" He actually laughed at her question, but he looked at her face and realized she wasn't kidding. "It's not like I'm going to sleep with you, trust me I'm not that desperate or stupid" She walked into Stefan, and stumbled back. "Oh what do you know" She said, with a grin and let her eyes wonder Stefan's body. "You? Prom? With Damon?" He asked amused by this, and she gave a cheeky grin. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't think I forgot about our deal. You get me the cure and I will leave Elena alone. If you fail..._she's dead" _Florence hissed, and walked away from the brothers. "Pick me up at 7:30, don't be late" She winked, before flashing out of the town square.

* * *

Florence walked in a dress shop and saw Caroline, and Silas' witch Bonnie. A smirk fell on Florence's lips as she approached them. "Prom, such a odd thing to here" She said, leaning against the counter. "It never existed back then, it's a shame" The two girls turned to face Florence, and Caroline's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" Florence shrugged her shoulders, and ran her hand on the dresses. "You know looking for a dress for tonight." She stopped and looked through the dresses, after looking at four she pulled one off and smiled at the thing. "Who's she?" The witch asked, confused by Caroline's reactions towards this girl.

"I was engaged to an original, perhaps you both know him. Kol Mikaelson" Caroline looked shocked. "They didn't tell you? well that's no surprise. Anyways, on the Brightside that hunter is gone, so I don't have to kill him and suffer the hunters curse. Instead, I'll kill Elena" Bonnie was nervous, and she still had no idea who this girl was. "Don't threaten my friends" Bonnie spoke up, and it made Florence grin. "I'm sorry to say Bonnie, but your friend Elena is gone and I haven't even killed her yet. You people should of left Kol alone, or all of this wouldn't have happened." Florence said, towering over Bonnie. "Your boyfriend would be alive and Elena's humanity would still be intact. Oh lookie, speak of the Devil" Florence said, while turning around to face Elena and Rebekah.

"I heard you snapped a waitresses neck" Florence said, and Elena shrugged her shoulders. "It got them to stop" Elena replied, she turned to Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie. Heard you go your mind swiped - that sucks. Nice dress, Caroline" Florence eyed Rebekah and grinned. "New buddies?" Florence questioned with disgust, and Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. " I know. You helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends- before you tried to kill me" Florence raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Elena. Seriously, even I wouldn't try to kill my best friend when my humanity is off." Florence added, but before anyone noticed, Florence had flashed out of the shop with the dress in her hands.

* * *

_Dear Florence,_

It seems we are both closer to what we want. Why shut your humanity off? dear friend. Care to join me on a dance? See you then.

Yours Truly, Silas.

A smile formed on her lips. "Dear friend?" She mocked, "Really?" Florence sat on Niklaus' couch, with a bottle drink in her hands. Soon he entered the lounge room and eyed his friend. "Long time no see" She exclaimed, "Just to let you know. Your sister isn't getting that cure.. I am" She added, and a smirk formed on his lips. "Try telling that to Rebekah, I'm sure she'll love to here the news" He rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. "Gladly" She said, before brushing off the dust from her dress.

"You're going to prom?" Klaus asked, amused by this. "Of course, I'm going to prom." Florence said, "Why not, I have nothing better to do" Klaus nodded, before standing up and flashing in front of her. "Keep an eye on Rebekah, give me the 411 on her and Florence, you look beautiful" He added, and her expression stayed blank. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You turned off your emotions?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter if I did or not. Nothing will stop me" She said coldly, before flashing out of the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

_Pennsylvania 1517_

_A young girl stood in front of Florence with her hair tied back. A frown appeared on Florence's face as she spoke, "I'll get you out of here. All of you" The young girl nodded before walking away from Florence. She watched the guard grabbed her roughly and throw her onto the ground. The young girl pleaded for him to stop. Florence couldn't do anything to help her. Every time she tried, she'd fall over in pain._

She watched the guard yank out a whip and ripped the girl's shirt of her back. He began to whip her. Tears filled both, Florence's and the girl's eyes. "Vivian, I'll get you out of here! I promise!" Florence shouted, as the man whipped her back many times. Florence lunged herself at the man and pierced her teeth into his neck, and ignoring the agonizing pain that the witch casted on her. She dropped the man's body and jumped up into the air, leaving the witch alone with a crying Vivian.

_Out of nowhere Florence jumped down behind the witch and whipped her fingers across the witches neck. Vivian stared up at Florence, and the vampire flashed in front of the young girl. "I told you I would help you get out of here" Florence pushed her hair behind her ear. "You'll forget all about this. You never lived in Pennsylvania. You will know live a happy life." Florence said to the human._

* * *

Florence stared at the locket around her neck. It was given to her by those children she saved from the executions. She dropped it and eyed the black limo that was pulling in front of her. Damon and Stefan jumped out, and looked annoyed. "You clean up nice" She commented, before passing the brother and getting in the limo. Damon and Stefan followed in after her. Realization came over and she grinned, "You picked me up before Elena" Stefan turned to her and smiled. "Just shut up, and enjoy the ride" Damon said.

"Remember no cure, say goodbye to Elena...although I think she said goodbye to you's already"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, honestly it makes me so happy. I get so excited! But yes, if I did kill Elena it would be to easy, and plus I am going to have a lot of fun writing Florence making Elena's life hell. In She's Come Undone, she gets her humanity back. I have an idea, but I do not know how exactly it'll work out so, who knows but you'll know once I post it. After, this wonderful chapter it'll be the Original's backdoor pilot. This is where it'll get interesting... you'll for sure love it, if not, it won't hurt my feelings. Now, this is the Prom.. Florence is Damon's date. Florence has something in store for a certain character. Florence has another encounter with Silas. Ooh, I'm excited. Florence and Silas are not going to have a romantic relationship, BUT as you can see he and Stefan are doppelgangers! OK, notes; Stefan fell in love with Florence for her kindness, I haven't really figured how they will meet but it'll be awesome. So, this chapter you're going to see a sweeter side of Florence. A vulnerable one.. but it won't last for long.**

**Don't worry I won't destroy Damon's ego. (;**

**Soundtrack; Over The Love - Florence + The Machine**  
**Born To Die - Lana Del Rey**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE ****DIARIES**

* * *

**_~ Pictures Of You / Clearly ~_**

They knew she would kill Elena, even if they gave her the cure. Elena and Jeremy were the killers of Kol, but Jeremy is dead and but Elena is still alive. Damon and Stefan nodded, and she watched them with an actual smile. Damon then handed her champagne. "Thanks" She said, taking a swig. "So did any of you have a visit from Silas?" Stefan and Damon shook there heads. "If I get that cure, it's going down his throat. All of this is over, then you won't have to worry about him or me. I'll be gone..." She said, and a smirk crossed her lips."Don't miss me too much" Damon scoffed, and downed his drink. "Wouldn't dream of it"

"Do we honestly have to pick her up. Can't she walk.. she has two legs" She whined, and downed the rest of her drink. "Yes, we have to. We're planning on getting her emotions back" Damon said, and Florence laughed. "I don't think she'll come back, her brother is gone. She has no one. Expect the two vampires that should of left her alone, when they first laid eyes on her" Stefan looked up at her, and thought about it for a moment. Again, Florence is right. "It's worth a try" He added and with that the limo stopped in front of Rebekah's house.

"Yeah it might, but what good does that for her, or you. I mean, she's still a vampire and her brother is gone" The brother's ignored her, and Damon had stepped out of the vehicle. "So, where will you go?" Stefan asked, and she just shrugged. "I was thinking Rome, or Turkey, never been there" She said with a smile. "You're thinking of leaving, once her emotions are back aren't you?" She asked, and he just shrugged. "I guess you were a wake up call" She raised an eyebrow and he stepped out of the vehicle, greeting Elena. _Is that Caroline's dress? _Florence asked herself and suddenly started to laugh.

"I like your dress, Elena" Florence said, "I think it'll looked better on your friend Caroline" Elena looked at her and squinted, and began to laugh. "I like your dress too, and may I ask why you are here?" Florence's smile faulted, and she turned to the brothers. "Oh, I'm your boyfriend's date" Florence said, and winked at the brothers. Damon shook his head, and handed Florence more champagne. Her eyes fell on Stefan's and he gave her smile then he saw her empty eyes...

_Not her too..  
_

* * *

Stefan lead Elena out of the limo, where as Damon ignored Florence's hand and she chuckled. Florence followed the three down a red carpet. "Where's the disco ball?" Damon asked, walking beside Florence with her on his arm. Florence watched the screens that showed different pictures of students. "Caroline's been working on this for a while. It's a, ah, photo-yearbook of the senior class." Stefan said, as they stopped in front of one of the screens where it faded into a picture of Elena and Matt.

"Isn't that photo from, ah, the first day of freshman year?" Stefan asked, and Elena looked at with no emotion. "My mom took that when she dropped us off at school." Damon nods at Stefan, and a light growl escapes Florence's mouth as the next picture came up. It was that hunter.. Florence dropped Damon's arm and walked away. "I'm gonna get a seizure if I keep staring at these screens." Elena said, while walking away. Stefan walked beside Florence and she smirked. "Still think it's worth it"

Florence looked around the room, and found Bonnie and that boy in the picture with Elena. She walked over to them with a smile. "I don't think we formerly met" Bonnie glared at her, while Matt just looked at her with confusion. "Florence Abel" She said in her strongest English accent. "I was soon to be Florence Mikaelson" Matt raised an eyebrow, and was about to ask the question. "I was engaged to Kol" She said, with a smirk. "Now, if you excuse me" She left the two alone.

She overheard saying Elena didn't feel anything for him. Elena left Damon, and Florence approached him and handed him some champagne. "You know I could always beat the emotions in her" Florence smirked, and Damon smiled, "No" He left Florence alone. "You thought about it" She whispered, so Damon could hear and he turned to face her, and shook his head.

* * *

Florence walked towards the door and saw Vampire Barbie, and saw one of Rebekah's dresses. Also the one that Florence had stolen before, for the King's son 17th birthday. It was a very elegant night, there was dancing and champagne. The prince was rather tasty for Florence. She smirked as Caroline walked the red carpet, and Florence blocked her path. "That's a very beautiful dress Caroline" She said, and Caroline glared. "Don't worry, I'm not going to steal it. I already stole it once" A smile approached Florence's lips as she thought of the memory.

"It was Rebekah's and I stole it to go to a ball, don't worry me and her settled it" Florence said, with a normal laugh. Caroline smiled, "Thanks, Florence right?" Caroline asked and Florence nodded. "See you inside Caroline" Florence left Caroline confused on why she was being so nice. Why would she be so nice? Unless...

Stefan pulled Elena her over to dance. "Let go of me or I _will_ bite you." Stefan smiled, and they kept dancing. "Oh come on. I'm the one that hates to dance, remember?" Elena shrugged and replied, " Yeah, and now I finally see why." Stefan said nothing and continued dancing with Elena. His eyes fell on Florence who was sitting down, looking almost broken.  
"So, you're just here to help Rebekah get the cure, right? On what happens to be the most sentimental night in high school?" He asked Elena, and she shrugged. "You think this is my cry for help? I'd be happy to show you what a _real_ cry for help sounds like." He wondered if Florence was right on how much Elena was worth bringing back. It's obvious that she doesn't want to come back, but he loves her.

" So this... us. You feel nothing?" Florence perked up and watched Stefan and Elena. " I feel nothing." Elena replied, monotone. Of course, Stefan being stubborn doesn't believe her. Elena doesn't care... about the brothers or about anyone.  
"So you don't remember what it used to feel like when we would dance? When my hand would touch your waist?" Florence's eyes watched Stefan's hand and she suddenly felt the urge to smash something.. is this jealously? "Nope" Elena replied, and he let his hand brush on hers. "Hm. How about this? When our fingers would touch?" He intertwined their fingers. Elena felt nothing. She's a lost cause.

Suddenly, she felt a pang in her chest as Stefan dipped her down. She was jealous, because Elena has two brothers that love her. Kol could be here, no he's dead. It's Elena's fault. She crushed the glass in her hands and brushed off the liquid off of her hands onto the table. She watched Elena walk away from Stefan and he looked at Florence and he saw the anger, even then he realizes she turned off her emotions. He could actually see it clearly. Bright as day.

Elena stepped in front of Caroline, and Caroline's smile disappeared. "How do I look?" Caroline replied, " Are you kidding me? You look like a back-stabbing bi-" She stopped, once Stefan came into view. " The dress is beautiful, and it brings out your eyes" Caroline said, with no emotion. Florence smirked as Elena said, "Thanks. I thought I'd do it a favor." Caroline went to retort but Stefan asked her to dance. Elena smiled, and turned to see Florence with a wicked smile and mischief in her eyes. "Caroline wins the best dress, sorry darling" Florence winked. She turned to Stefan and fought the urge to actually ask him to dance, until she heard him say he still feels for Elena, " I don't know. I think it's affecting _me_ a lot more than it's affecting _her_." Florence felt that same pang in her chest.

_"_What do you mean?" Caroline asked, and Stefan thought for a moment to find the right words. "Every time I tell myself that I'm moving on, there's this part of me that just can't seem to shake her." Caroline nodded, "That's normal, Stefan. You guys were in love, and that doesn't go away just because you declare that you're moving on." Stefan and Caroline kept dancing, while Florence downed at least four glasses of vodka. "Well, then how does anyone ever seem to move on?" Stefan asked, and he's eyes fell on Elena.

"I don't know. I think that someday, you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly in love, and you'll have moved on without even realizing it." Caroline said, and Stefan's eyes then landed on Florence who was already staring at him.

* * *

Florence stood up from her chair and walked out of the place feeling a bit tipsy. She heard Bonnie talking to someone, but she didn't recognize his voice. "Don't you want to see Jeremy again" Florence growled, then she saw Kol's killer and flashed in front of him, grabbing his throat. "Still, trying to get that witch to help you" He ripped her hand away, and smiled. "I guess, but it seems she won't help" Florence smirked, "You could use leverage, possibly one of her best friends or her mother" Suddenly, Silas transformed into Kol.

"Care to dance?" Florence shook her head, "Nah, I rather get something to drink. I'm rather thirsty. What do you say Silas, care to join me for a drink?" Silas smiled. "Thought you would never ask" Florence watched a young girl walk hand in hand with a boy, and they laughed. A smirk formed on her lips as she pounced on the teenage boy, ripping him from the young girl's grip. Who suddenly thought they were playing some game. Silas hunted the girl, while Florence fed off the young boy on the highest branch. "Has anyone ever told you that you taste great?" The boy shook his head in fear, "Here let me. You taste delightful." She dropped the boys body to the ground, and she smiled at the sickening crack.

* * *

Florence watched Bonnie freak out on Elena, who was in Damon's arms. Even though, she couldn't hear what was going on, she knew it was going to be good. Intrigued, she moved towards the commotion. Suddenly, Bonnie had stopped and she left, where as Florence watched Elena as she started to recover. Before, Elena could even make a step. Florence flashed in front of her, and snapped her neck. She smiled, "Always wanted to do that. Your welcome" Then she left.

Florence walked in the parking lot, when Silas appeared in front of her with a smirk. He showed Florence the cure and she smiled wickedly, "Bravo, now you just need that witch of yours. I'll find her" Silas nodded, and he offered her arm. She gladly took it and they walked away from the school. "Let me guess, you won't leave them alone will you?" Silas asked, with a smirk. "If you thought I was, then you clearly don't know me" Florence replied with a smile. "Clearly"

* * *

**You know the drill.**

Favorite, Follow, Review.

**The link for Florence's dress in on my profile. [the black one]**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLY SHIT BALLS... sorry for taking one hell of a time to write this out. I got lazy and I was sick and drained. But now, hopefully you haven't given up on me. &&& you'll read these chapters. I'll spread it out, so I'll have more time for romance and a nicer side of Florence, but for now... enjoy the hateful, vindictive, cruel and shall I go on.**

** Let's just say, Silas trusts Florence more than she thinks. They will have a relationship... it's best to read. Gory, sexy and well, more gore. Reasons she might fall in love with that fellow Salvatore...**

**Warning; THIS IS A FILLER! SHORT CHAPTER! Why? Because the next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Soundtrack; Heads Will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs.  
Might Like You Better - Amanda Blank**

**I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

* * *

I woke up beside too a warm liquid surrounding me, and it kind of made me cringe because the feeling was absolutely disgusting. I shifted over, and I noticed the smell a copper, like a sweet penny scent filled my senses. The smell hit the back of my throat and I felt like on cloud nine. I knew it was blood, but one question... _How did all this blood get here? _I raised an eyebrow and my eyes flew open. All I could see was the color of blood splattered, smeared and it was in pools of blood. There were bodies, and bodies piled up on one side of the room. Their bodies were slashes with blood still oozing out of it, and there was bite marks on their bodies. I smiled at my work, if it was and I hope it was. I felt a chill and found myself naked, and body was drenched in this mouthwatering liquid. It was like ecstasy

The door swung open, and it was Stefan Salvatore. "So, sugar what brings you here?" I said, with a smirk on my face and he smiled as well. "You're mistaken" He said, almost teasingly. I raised an eyebrow before mentally slapping myself in the face. "Silas - could you give me a summary on what exactly occurred last night?" I asked, and he walked towards me as if I was his prey, taunting me. "You don't remember?" He asked, and I shook my head. "You did ask me if we could get a bite to eat. This is what I thought you meant" I was amused by this... it's like this guy knows me. The other question is, _why in the fuck am I naked, and why is he still here? _I licked the blood off of my fingers and looked at his body. "Why aren't you naked and drenched with blood?" I asked and he returned that same amused smirk that I gave him.

"I think you could answer that yourself, now clean yourself up and get dressed. We have a witch to find" Silas walked out of the room and left me to get in the shower. I pushed myself off the bed and made my way through puddles of blood. The bathroom was across the bedroom, and it seems we were in someone else's house, well they have serious cleaning to do. The bedroom was destroyed. _Whoops. _A thought came to mind, and it actually hurt to ask this question. _What would Kol think of this? Me, sleeping with Silas and also having a feast without him. _I shrugged to myself, grabbed a towel and hopped in the shower.

* * *

I walked down the halls, and found myself in the foyer. The marble flooring, and the beautiful silk curtains also the beautiful chandelier in the middle of the room. I saw a maid and she greeted me with a smile. Casually, I nodded back and asked the women. "Could you tell me where Silas is?" She looked at me confused, and she spoke in Spanish. "_He is upstairs, darling" _I nodded, and smiled at this dear women.. She'll be my dinner tonight. "Gracias" I said, before speeding off upstairs. This house was gorgeous, and just breath-taking. "Silas" I called out, and Stefan's voice echoed. I followed the voice and found him in the library. "Where are we?" I asked and he smiled. "We're in Spain" My eyes widened, and soon I began to laugh. "Carrie is here, and well, I'm in need for her." I gave him and nod before sitting beside the vampire. "Spain"

I repeated before taking his drink and downing it. "Well, I'm going out and if I get lost in this city. I'll give you a holler" I said, before flashing out of the house. Scratch that, mansion. It's a big ass mansion. Silas and I are staying at a mansion and I can only see more and more gore for us two. Possibly more sex. Who knows. I always loved Spain, for it's ravishing buildings and the people. At least they are not drenched in vervain. I was pissed that they did that.. Anyway, moving on..

* * *

"I see you are enjoying yourself" Silas startled me, and I gave him a glare. "Actually, I am. I love the performances that they perform here" I replied, and he was amused by my behavior. "You're thinking of bringing back your emotions" Silas questioned, but I shook my head. "Where would be the fun in that? Now, I think it's time for another feast, just like we had last night" He raised an eyebrow, and _that _smirk was on his face. I wanted to slap it off of him. "First-" I cut him off by an overdramatic groan, and he just laughed. "Find me that witch and we'll have plenty of time to repeat of what went on last night" He brushed past me, and he was gone.

"Carrie, _come out.. come out, where ever you are" _I hissed. I watched the performance with a grin on my face, and I realized something. Carrie, was here indeed. She was a performer... I watched the red head on stage and I could tell she knew I was here. Her eyes fell on mine and she kind of mocked that same smile I had on my face. "Hello, old friend" I whispered, before disappearing. He could of mentioned one thing, that this 'Carrie' was one of my decedents. I growled, and made my way towards Silas' mansion. No wonder, she is so powerful... If I weren't a vampire right now, I would be a witch. A powerful one to be exact. When I killed my parents, and my siblings.. I forgot one, it seems.

* * *

**_K, if you don't want to read on. You don't have to. Carrie is one of her decedents, well her sister's. So, that's why Silas might of taken interest in little ol' Florence. Longer chapter... Niklaus is in New Orleans and well, Florence is in Spain with Silas. She doesn't know that he is a doppelganger. But she'll find out sooner..._**


End file.
